Inkjet printers and other printing devices have become ubiquitous in society. These printing devices can utilize a slotted substrate to deliver ink in the printing process. Such printing devices can provide many desirable characteristics at an affordable price. However, the desire for ever more features at ever-lower prices continues to press manufacturers to improve efficiencies. Consumers want ever higher print image resolution, realistic colors, and increased pages or printing per minute.
One way of achieving consumer demands is by improving the slotted substrates that are incorporated into fluid ejecting devices, printers and other printing devices. Currently, the various slotted substrates can be time consuming and costly to make.
Accordingly, the present invention arose out of a desire to provide fast and economical methods for slotted substrates having desirable characteristics.